


A New Beginning

by Vampgirl236



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Steve, Infantilism, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: Tony Stark wasn't the best at pushing his curiosity aside. Things tended to eat away at him and he wouldn't be able to get anything else done until the urge for knowledge was quenched. So when he over heard Coulson and Clint talking about something called "Little space" he needed to learn more. Despite himself, the idea intrigued him. Especially the aspect of a caregiver/little relationship the internet seemed to love to talk about.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Curiosity Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns about something he's never heard of before, and it might just be something he wants.

Tony sat with his limbs stretched out on the couch in his workshop, mind in overdrive. He really hadn't meant to be eavesdropping.. it just sort of happened. 

He was making his way past the living room on the communal floor and to the kitchen, in search for coffee and maybe something quick to eat. He never really kept much food on his personal floor, preferring to snag left overs from whatever Steve or Bruce had cooked the day before. 

He stepped out of the elevator just in time to hear Agent Coulson addressing Clint. 

"If you start to feel little you need to come find me. I'm not climbing up in the vents after you again because you got scared." Phil said in a stern tone that he used on Clint often. 

Tony raised his eye brow at that, but didn't think much of it until he rounded the corner and caught sight of the two. They were both on the ground (along with the vent cover), but that wasn't what caught Tony's eye. It was the fact that Clint had tears streaming down his face and was curled up in Coulson's lap while the latter held him with a tenderness Tony had never seen in the man before.

Though it was technically a public floor for all of the avengers, Tony couldn't help feeling like he was intruding on something very private. He took a moment before clearing his throat to make his presence known. 

That was apparently the wrong thing to do.

Clint shot his head up from it's place on Phil's shoulder, eyes wide and frightened, before he scampered off of the floor and dashed like lightning out of the room.

Tony stood in utter confusion as Phil stood up, bracing himself with the arm of the couch and turned to face him, something unknown in his eyes.

"He'll be fine, he just didn't want anyone besides me and Natasha to know." He sighed, straightening his pant legs.

"Know what, exactly?" Tony inquired, still not sure what to do with himself, standing there like an idiot.

"Clint is a little." Coulson admitted, taking a seat on the couch and grabbing what must have been his cup off of the coffee table.

A little? A little what? Definitely not stature, Clint wasn't huge but wasn't little in any sense of the word.   
Phil must have noticed his confusion because he sighed once more, seeming exasperated. "Sit down and I'll explain." He commanded more than asked, and Tony couldn't stop himself from obeying.

_______________________________

That brought him to where he was now. After Phil explained and left to go after Clint, Tony had gone down to his workshop to get some more work done, his quest for coffee forgotten. 

After a few hours of loosing track of what he was doing, he sighed and shut off the screens in front of him. Instead, taking out his phone and all but throwing himself on the couch. Age play. That's what Phil had called it. Despite himself, Tony needed to know more. If only to understand everything he can about his teammates.

One thing in his research kept sticking out to him. It gave him a feeling he couldn't exactly explain, but it's the same thing he felt when he saw Clint cuddled up on Coulson's lap (Minus the confusion). Whenever he read anything about what tended to be called 'Caregivers' something inside him ached. It was almost like a longing. But that couldn't be right. Tony Stark didn't want to be held in warm, strong arms or fed or played with or looked at with such adoration it made his heart ache- Nope, definitely not.


	2. Denial Days

The vibrant lights to the workshop being turned on, and JARVIS saying something ineligible to sleepy minds is what woke Tony up. He was confused what was going on until he heard soft footsteps moving towards him. His whole body tensed. So far he hadn't given any indication to the intruder that he was wake, as who ever it was was being quiet and slow in their movements. Quickly though, once Tony's still sleep fogged mind awoke, he realized that JARVIS would never let anyone unauthorized into the workshop, and that no one would be dumb enough to break into a tower full of super heroes.

His thoughts were confirmed as he heard a very familiar chuckle before the couch dipped next to him and a hand started rubbing his back. 

"I know you're awake, Tony." Steve said fondly, not stopping the movement of his hand on Tony's shoulder blades.

Tony groaned, in protest and annoyance (If you didn't know any better, you might even call it a whine.) Before rolling over onto his back to look up at the super solider. A arm thrown over his forehead to shield his squinted eyes from the light. "Go away."

Steve just laughed again softly, moving a bit to the side so that his body blocked the light from blinding Tony any further. "You've been down here for three days. And according to JARVIS you've been asleep on this couch for twelve hours. Now I'm all for you catching up on some sleep, but I won't listen to you complain about being sore from sleeping on this couch. So come on." He stood then, offering a hand out to Tony. "Let's at least get you into a decent bed."

Tony whined again and curled back up into himself, closing his eyes again. "Nuh" he replied, the negative response muffled by his face being pressed into the cushions.

"Don't make me pick you up. You know I will." Steve threatened, crossing his arms across his chest. Tony just mumbled something and tried to press himself further into the couch. Steve sighed before uncrossing his arms to bend down and grab Tony around his midsection, lifting him easily and throwing him over his shoulder. Tony let out a started yelp and squirmed trying to free himself. All that earned him was a shift from being over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes, to being settled on a hip like a toddler. He looked at Steve with incredulous eyes. "Why!!" He all but shouted.

"I warned you. And don't raise your voice in doors." Steve tried hard not to laugh at the look on Tony's face. Instead tightening his grip on his waist and hoisting him slightly higher to make it easier to carry him. "Now, would you like to cooperate or am I going to have to carry you like this all the way to your bedroom?" 

Tony opened to mouth to demand to be put down, but stopped himself at the last second. This.. honestly wasn't so bad. It was actually sorta nice. (If you ignored the embarrassment it caused). It brought his mind back to the reading he had done the day before, and what he had seen from Clint and Coulson. Maybe he didn't have to protest. He knew Steve didn't care either way, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't something he wanted. Of course he'd never actually tell Steve about age play, let alone ask him to take on a caregiver role for him. That would be too much embarrassment for one person. So Tony ignored the happy feeling he got when he thought about Steve and him doing what Clint and Coulson did, and instead, with a light blush across his cheeks, he laid his head down on Steve's shoulder. Even if he wasn't gonna let himself explore much into this new concept of age play, (playing with toys, coloring, and naps weren't for Tony. Nope, not at all) he might as well get a little bit of cuddles while he could.

Steve tried to contain his suprise when Tony didn't instantly tell him to put him down, and that he could walk himself. He slightly hesitated before shifting his hold on Tony once more. "Alright then" he chuckled softly and walked with Tony clinging to him, into the elevator with a request to JARVIS to be taken to Tony's floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all see any mistakes in spelling, typos, grammar, or format, please let me know!


End file.
